de amores, desamores y amistades,
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: epoca merodeadores, en 1ª pers cuenta la historia de una chica que no quiere enamorase pero un par de ojos grises la estan atrapando.los personajes son prestados gracias j rowling por crearlos y permitir que nuestra imaginacion juege un rato con ellos


Estábamos terminando nuestros EXTASIS, sentados en el gran salón, fui una de las primeras en terminar y cuando me pare para entregar el escrito varias miradas me fueron dirigidas con odio hasta tal punto que podía leer en ellas " mojigata come libros" pero ni me inmute, puesto que estaba más que acostumbrada a recibirlas y llego un momento que me inmunice, sin embargo no pude dejar de observar a mi compañero de adelante que se alborotada el cabello, aun mas, en señal de preocupación aunque como advertí su rostro se hallaba impasible, lo único que se leía en su hoja era un "JP y LE" el me miro y le dedique una sonrisa susurrándole un insonoro " suerte" el me correspondió y siguió en su ardua lucha de despeinarse lo que más pudiese, no me preocupe por el aunque no prestara atención a sus deberes era muy listo y sacaba buenas notas estaba segura de que si hubiera puesto el mínimo esfuerzo nos hubiera arrasado a mi amiga y a mí que estudiábamos largas horas.

-Como te fue?- el blanco rostro de mi amiga resaltaba aun mas entre su rojo cabello- me encogí de hombros – creo que bien, He hecho todo aunque eso no es consuelo- dije cabizbaja – yo he hecho todo mal- la mire sorprendida, definitivamente algo no cuadraba- Lily estas llorando?- le pregunte sorprendida aunque viendo los gruesos lagrimones que surcaban su rostro era una de las preguntas más idiotas que podía formular, aunque esa era una de mis " virtudes", sin embargo ella asintió – eres una de las mejores brujas-le exclame- seguro que te ha ido de maravillas! No obstante lloro aun mas como si mis palabras no hubiesen sido consuelo sino una burla, camine pasivamente hacia ella y la abrace, Lily Evans era una de mis mejores amigas, por no decir la única, ambas compartíamos además de ese ínfimo detalle la incomprendida por nuestros compañeros, afición a la lectura, el estudio y las normas y que ciertos jóvenes nos complicaban la vida pero eso es algo de lo que no pienso ahondar por el momento.

Decidimos salir al tibio sol a leer a pesar de no hacer ni cinco minutos que acabamos de terminar el examen más largo y difícil de toda la historia académica, nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol y abrimos nuestros ejemplares, - veo que las señoritas perfección no pueden dejar de ser unas come libros ni un solo minuto- melisa maudier se paro altiva ante nosotras, ella junto a su grupito de seguidoras se metían constantemente con nosotras – ni tu una grosera- le contesto audazmente Lily, melisa enrojeció y frunció los labios – tú te crees tan perfecta Evans, ambas- dijo señalándonos- con ese aire de perfección que las envuelve, se creen tan superiores y no son más que unas…. – pareció meditarlo un momento y luego su sonrisa maquiavélica denoto que ya había encontrado el insulto perfecto- zorras encubiertas! Eso fue más de lo que pudimos soportar, fui la primera en pararme – y tu eres tan honesta que no te molestas en ocultarlo- le solté mientras golpeaba un pie en el suelo- por eso te envidiamos- termine irónicamente - ¿Qué sucede aquí?- por si fuera poco se acercaba alguien peor que la profesora mc gonagall – Sirius- chillo melisa- mientras se acercaba a él con expresión compungida- se meten conmigo porque se creen más listas que yo, con Lily nos miramos y si la vida fuese una caricatura unos enormes signos de interrogación y admiración se hubieran aparecido sobre nuestras cabezas – pero si lo son- james Potter se acercaba siguiendo a Sirius y mostraba una maleva sonrisa – Sirius!- volvió a chillar la chica – vamos melisa no creo que estas jovencitas te molesten son muy agradables- por el tono de su voz no supe si hablaba irónicamente o decía la verdad, eso era algo que odiaba de Black una nunca sabia que pensar de él, era indescifrable, pero cuando lo vi guiñarme un ojo en un intento de galán de telenovela mi humor termino por descender hasta el quinto infierno – no tenemos porque perder el tiempo aquí con tonterías- chille- Maudier sabe que paso y si te interesa que te lo cuente ella, Sirius!- en la última palabra no omití usar el mismo tono chillón de voz que utilizaba su novia cuando lo llamaba por su nombre- james pareció percatarse de mi caustica broma por lo que estallo en risas, Sirius lo miro simulando estar enfadado pero al ver que el escaso cerebro de melisa no capto mi burla se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- lo ha hecho igual- balbuceo entre risas- a quien? A quien?- preguntaba melisa desesperada al no poder descifrar porque james Potter se tiraba al pasto de risa, Lily y yo por otra parte decidimos que lo mejor era salir de allí tanto ego junto, de los merodeadores y melisa con su club de fans, nos estaba provocando asfixia.

No entiendo cómo puedes llevarte tan bien con el?- mire sorprendida a Lily parecía enfadada y agitaba los brazos – pero si yo no me llevo nada bien con Black!- exclame entre ofendida y confusa – no hablo de Black, hablo de Potter!- aclaro- ah james- dije – ahora es james?- conocía muy bien a Lily para notar ese dejo de celos que denotaba su pregunta y el vano intento que trataba de realizar al ocultármelo, le lance una sonrisa suspicaz que ella prefirió ignorar y agradecí que así fuera, no deseaba volver a escuchar el discurso de las mil y un razones por la que no debía ser amiga de james Potter aunque conociendo a Lily fue muy estúpido de mi parte pensar que me ahorraría la perorata – sabes muy bien quien es james Potter, las cosas que hace…- Lily- la interrumpí, odiaba discutir con ella pero tampoco me quedaba callada cuando sabia que en algo no tenía razón pero cuando se trataba de james Potter no había quien la hiciese entrar en razón recuerdo que solo una vez en nuestra "loca" fiesta de pijama, cinco talles más grandes y de animalitos, en su casa en la que nos contábamos nuestros secretos más osados como " en una fiesta tome dos vasos de cerveza y no de mantequilla" o " le di un beso de lengua a mi vecino de al lado en las navidades" confeso después de horas de tortura y de un cuestionamiento merecedor de un premio por parte de la CIA que james Potter era sumamente atractivo- james no es una mala persona y tú lo sabes bien- como sospeche abrió su boca para replicar y como supe de la misma manera la cerro porque no tenía nada que decir- de todos modos es un engreído- soltó obstinada como siempre, reprimí una risa ante su seria mirada, Lily no tenía remedio! Lo cierto era que yo tampoco era una defensora de los merodeadores, aun no lo soy, pero james era una persona especial para mí, en realidad, lo mas propio seria decir que se transformo en una persona especial, cuando con horror supe que el chico con el que salía se había puesto de novio con una de las chicas mas lindas, populares y sangre limpia que existía en Hogwarts descubriéndolo con mis propios ojos, no porque el canalla me lo dijese, entre en una especie de catalepsia, fue terrible no podía dejar de verlos besándose solo fui consciente cuando vi la mirada clara de la chica posarse sobre mi y antes de que pudiera advertirle a su noviecito de la presencia de una fisgona mi cuerpo reacciono y salí corriendo, nunca supe efectivamente si él supo que yo me entere de esa forma que se había puesto de novio. Corrí por todo el terreno de Hogwarts sin parar hasta que en un momento me detuve y comencé a andar como si fuese la protagonista de "los muertos vivos" no sentía mis piernas y eso era mucho decir ya que había corrido demasiado y no era precisamente lo que se dice una chica deportiva, solo veía la gente pasar, obviamente nadie se acerco a ver que me sucedía a pesar de que mi deplorable estado hubiese preocupado a cualquier humano con raciocinio, en un momento, no sé si horas o minutos una mano se poso en mi hombro y escuche una voz preocupada que me preguntaba que me sucedía lo único que vi fue que llevaba los colores de gryffindor por lo que deduje que era un compañero de casa _ Lily?- murmure – no, no soy Evans soy Potter, james Potter, pero que te sucedió?- no sé si fue mi susceptibilidad al ver que alguien se preocupaba por mi o que ya no podía contener lo inevitable pero rompí en un tremendo mar de lagrimas, a juzgar por la consternación del rostro del chico me pregunte si se había arrepentido de ayudarme y temí que se fuera pero james estuvo conmigo en todo momento, me llevo con madame Pomfrey la cual le dijo, me conto el porqué la verdad es que no se en que limbo estaba en esos momentos de mi vida, que había sufrido una baja de presión severa y un estado de shock a causa de una emoción fuerte- que sucedió viste a Sirius en calzones?- me pregunto risueño cuando me encontraba mejor, lo mire de soslayo- ya vuelves a ser el mismo petulante de siempre por un momento pensé que eras normal veo que la conmoción me daño las neuronas- espete- oye- me regaño el divertido- no deberías tratar así a tu héroe- lo mire ceñuda sin embargo el relajo su rostro y una expresión preocupada se dibujo en el- porque estas así? Si quieres contármelo – aclaro de seguro se esperaba alguna contestación del tipo "es mi asunto" o " que te interesa" de mi parte, es mas yo misma esperaba escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca pero me vi contestándole con sinceridad – he visto a Lucius besándose con Narcissa Black- pero y a ti eso en que te afecta?- me pregunto sorprendido,- veo que no eres nada perspicaz- mofe, al escucharme el abrió su boca y no emitió sonido no obstante me señalo y murmuro a borbotones- tu, no me digas que tu! Te gusta Lucius Malfoy!- salíamos juntos- aclare- y después soy yo el que no es perspicaz- me dijo corrosivamente- escuche ese rumor de hecho pero jamás pensé que tu – me señalo- siendo lo inteligente que eres te metieras con ese! Las veces que trate de convencer a Sirius- murmuro mas para sí que para mí- que de seguro era una mentira- lo mire ceñuda que tenía que ver Black en todo esto? Sin embargo decidí no decir nada después de todo Potter tenía razón había sido una estúpida de otra manera no me hubiese enamorado de Lucius Malfoy si porque encima me había enamorado de él, siempre creí que Lucius, si bien era muy probable que no le sucediera lo mismo ya que era un ser carente de sentimientos, por lo menos ,me apreciaba o tenía una estima hacia mi persona de otra forma no me podía explicar cómo fijo sus ojos en mi siendo una gryffindor e hija de muggles , el siempre , sin embargo había preferido que mantuviéramos nuestra "relación " en secreto solía decirme " ni tu belleza, ni tu inteligencia y delicadeza sería capaz de obnubilar a mi padre para que omitiera que eres hija de muggles" yo sabía lo mucho que le costaba referirse a alguien como yo de esa manera y no como sangre sucia tanto que me sentía feliz de ser capaz de que no llamara de esa forma a la gente en mi presencia! Que reverenda niñata ilusa! Ni todos los insultos del mundo servirían para catalogar mi vacio cerebral, james pareció percatarse de lo que pensaba – no te merece- me dijo – Sirius es un buen partido- resople indignada, de vuelta Black! – no te ofusques!- me rogo con una reverencia exagerada y divertida por lo que no pude evitar sonreír- señor Potter será mejor que se retire la señorita necesita descansar- madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho y corrió a james con ademanes a la puerta – le avisare a Evans- me dijo mientras salía caminado- gracias!- le grite, el dio media vuelta y me sonrió en ese instante supe, no sé cómo , que un amigo había entrado en mi vida y no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de retribuirle de alguna forma, por más simple que fuera, el favor de preocuparse y ayudarme – no deberías fastidiarla tanto eso es lo único que consigues con tus vanos intentos de captar su atención solo deberías ser tu mismo eso es más que suficiente- no le dije que me había confesado que era guapo eso ya era demasiado sin contar que Lily me lo confió, esa vez fue james el que me dio las gracias retirándose de la enfermería con una amplia sonrisa.

De ese suceso hacia apenas un mes del cual pase una semana en la enfermería tratando de parecer lo mas descompensada posible, luego otra más de reclutamiento en mi sala común hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía seguir perdiendo mas clases por lo cual decidí enfrentarme con la situación, para colmo Lucius se había tomado la " molestia" de escribirme algunos pergaminos para decirme que teníamos que vernos y porque faltaba a clases, todas notas impersonales como si le estuviese escribiendo a su mascota y no a la mujer con la que estuvo medio año y casi le entrego todo, de pensar en eso sentí un alivio, por supuesto no tenía ni la mínima intención de hablar con él no iba a darle el lujo de humillarme aun mas permitiéndole que gozara de mi sufrimiento cuando me dijese que ya no podía verme porque se había puesto de novio nada más ni nada menos que con "Cissy Black" así que tome la solución que cualquier chica normal hubiese elegido me puse de novio con un chico de ravenclaw que según Lily estaba detrás de mis faldas- que has hecho que?- me pregunto sorprendida y escandalizada mientras subíamos a nuestro cuarto- quien te entiende Lily- le replique- no eras tú la que me decía que Thomas era perfecto para mí!- si pero lo estas usando y no lo niegues!- me regaño, la cuestión era que Lily era como yo te decía la verdad por más cruel que fuese además de ver siempre lo mejor en cada persona, para lo mío hay un fuerte argumento valedero en mi romance con Lucius, Thomas era unos de los chicos más dulces que una podía conocer y guapo, era elocuente y compartíamos los mismos gustos, era una persona excelente sin embargo jamás logro atraerme mas allá que como amigo, cada vez que me besaba sentía como si una sopapa me absorbía sintiéndome un retrete taponado, pero lo que me importaba en esos momentos era mi orgullo y que Lucius Malfoy no ser me acercase, con james por otra parte, tal como sospeche, continuamos nuestra amistad, Lily comenzó a enfadarse conmigo por ello, atribuía que era a causa de que no era una buena junta y de que últimamente estaba haciendo cosas fuera de lugar, pero en el fondo las dos sabíamos que eran exclusivamente por celos agregado que misteriosamente desde que comencé a juntarme con el dejo de molestarla aunque claro, aunque Lily no lo supiese, no era ninguna coincidencia solo consecuencias de mis consejos amorosos, en realidad lo único que hacíamos era hablar de la pelirroja porque cuando james trataba de llevar la conversación para otros derivados que tenían nombre y apellido yo salía disparada para otro lado, otro que no vio con buenos ojos nuestra amistad fue Thomas ya tenía una rivalidad prominente con james puesto que ambos jugaban al "bendito" quidditch, una de las aficiones casi obsesivas que tenia Thomas que no soportaba, la gota que rebalso el vaso fue el día en que james me salvo de Lucius, yo iba caminando distraída por un pasillo cuando un seseo me saco de mi parsimonia – veo que resultaste ser una zorra igual que las otras no has tardado nada en meter a otro en tus faldas- Lucius querido nadie ha entrado en mis faldas creo que eso lo sabes bien – le replique con sorna, lo cierto es que había creído que iba a morirme si volvía a hablarme o verlo a solas pero el daño que ese sujeto me había propagado me había dejado totalmente inmune a su presencia, el me hizo una mueca de esas que pretendían ser sonrisas- eso espero, por tu bien- me advirtió- lo mire extrañada- me estas amenazando?- solo te advierto- me dijo- no me gustan que se metan o toquen lo que es mío -solté una sonora carcajada aunque en ella se denotaba mi nerviosismo, Lucius era tremendamente posesivo esa parte de él realmente me asustaba- primero yo no soy tuya ni de nadie soy una persona no una cosa!-espete- y segundo tu ya tienes a una novia a quien hacerle patéticas escenitas de celos- con que eso era- su mueca se ensancho visiblemente- estas celosa- afirmo- pero lo nuestro no tiene porque terminar- mi cara se desencajo totalmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, - tu eres a quien quiero- me confesó seriamente- lo que quiero lo tengo- dudo mucho que sepas lo que es querer Lucius Malfoy- le dije altivamente- además a mi ya no me tienes tu mismo lo has conseguido, nadie más que tú me alejo de ti- la verdad es que ni yo misma podía creer que esas palabras estuviesen saliendo de mi boca, era cierto que siento de ocasiones las había pensado hasta ensayado e imaginado decírselas – viví mucho tiempo humillada ya no más!, deseando ser digna para ti pero sabes que? Si lo soy! , No quiero seguir avergonzándome de pertenecer a lo que aborreces, no quiero avergonzarme de mis orígenes y seguir deseando ser otra persona, tú no quieres a nadie Lucius, no puedes hacer sentir querible a nadie en el mundo porque sino no hubieras destruido mis sentimientos una y otra vez- Lucius me miraba impasible escuchando palabra por palabra sin cambiar por un segundo esa expresión irascible de su rostro- eres un cobarde!- le grite!- si tú me quisieras hubieses hecho de lado todo ese pensamiento narcisista familiar que te inculcaron, no te hubieras avergonzado de mi ocultándome de tu vida, yo hubiera dejado todo por ti maldición- le confesé, las lagrimas corrían a borbotones por mis encendidas mejillas el dio un paso hacia mí pero le hice un gesto para que no se acercara aunque no hizo caso de el, me tomo de los brazos y me susurro al oído- eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, tu lo sabías- entonces no lo quiero más! Ya no! Así que déjame en paz- le solté con veneno mientras me libraba de sus brazos- creo que no has entendido bien- meneo la cabeza como si estuviese hablándole a alguien con serios problemas mentales- jamás te di la opción para que tu decidieras algo, tu eres mía y si tengo que encerrarte para siempre hasta que lo entiendas lo hare!- vi en sus grises ojos que no mentía y creo que pudo ver el temor en la mía , fue la primera vez que lo observe sonreír de verdad, el estaba disfrutando con mis temores, con sentirme dominada por su obsesión, su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente lo próximo que recuerdo ver fue un cabello revuelto y una varita en el cuello del slytherin – creo que es de cobardes la actitud que estas tomando con la señorita, Malfoy eso si obviamos tu ligero problemita psicótico- james Potter había aparecido una vez más para salvarme la vida.

Lucius me soltó rápidamente no tenía tiempo de contraatacar, james lo paralizo para que no pudiera seguirnos o atacarnos por la espalda y me acompaño hacia mi sala común yo seguía llorando y él me palmeaba los hombros- vamos mujer! Ya ha pasado todo está bien, tu héroe esta aquí!- reí entre lagrimas unas de las virtudes que jamás olvidare de aquel gryffindor era su capacidad de hacer sentir mejor a las personas aunque el mundo literalmente se estuviese terminando, ya estábamos llegando al retrato de la dama gorda cuando nos encontramos con Lily y Thomas los cuales quedaron con los globos oculares dilatados al vernos en esa actitud – donde estabas?- me rugió mi novio- estuve esperándote aquí como quedamos y tu no solo que me dejas plantado si no que te apareces con Potter dios sabe de dónde – pero por quien me tomas?- le retruque ofendida- te tiene de los hombros- me dijo ofendido como si eso fuese un argumento irrebatible- reí incrédula, no podía ser más imbécil- estas llorando que te ha sucedido?- Lily me miraba preocupada luego sus ojos se dirigieron acusadores a james- tu que le has hecho? - Thomas trato de abalanzarse sobre james pero se lo impedí- el me ha salvado aclare- fue Lucius- Thomas nos miro confundido, luego relajo su expresión aunque mantenía sus puños contraídos- es una suerte que Potter siempre este ahí para salvarte- soltó ácidamente, valga aclarar que yo le había contado a Thomas como me había hecho amiga de james creo que se lo conté tan novelesco que sintió un poco de celos y envidia de la sana hacia el gryffindor – aunque no te olvides que ahora tienes alguien que te protege- me dijo como regañándome mientras se señalaba- si claro discúlpame – le solté cáusticamente- la próxima vez que Lucius decida acosarme le diré "corrámonos tantito que Thomas no pasa habitualmente por estos pasillos acósame en el otro"-él se puso bordo de rabia creo que se dio cuenta que me había hecho un planteo muy ridículo- será mejor que me busques cuando sientas lo mismo que yo te estaré esperando- con esto dio media vuelta cabizbajo y aun hoy recuerdo sus ojos brillosos mientras se alejaba, creo que tanto el como yo supimos que eso jamás sucedería.

Iba caminando con james ha nuestra sala común, no hacia veinticuatro horas de mi ruptura con Thomas que la mitad del castillo ya lo sabía, es que mi ex novio se encargo de distribuir el chisme no sin omitir la gran mentira, como la titulamos en su momento, que lo había abandonado por james, debía ser por ese motivo que cuanto estudiante que pasara nos miraba con una sonrisa, cuchicheaban entre sí o los más osados balbuceaban algún pasajero "felicitaciones" – todo este asunto me está volviendo loca- le dije ante el undécimo susurro de "que linda pareja "- por lo menos la mayoría son felicitaciones- me consoló james riéndose ya que un grupito de chicas de ravenclaw que paso por nuestro lado comento "muy al pasar" que clase de porquería le haría algo así al pobre de Thomas- no veo como puedes verle siempre el lado gracioso a las cosas- lo apremie en un tono cansino –no te creas – me respondió con un tono raro en su voz- no notaste algo?- algo?- lo inquirí- o mejor dicho alguien, que falta- me esclareció, pero yo no caía en la cuenta mire a su alrededor era cierto algo faltaba, james pasaba gran tiempo conmigo así que tendría que notarlo o no? Que mala amiga era….amiga… un momento pensé: tiempo, amigo ¡quien era la persona con la que james pasaba casi todo su tiempo?- que sucede con Black?- finalmente había razonado- parece ser que la noticia de nuestro noviazgo- dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas- lo ha vuelto loco, me acuso de traición- traición?- no podía creerlo, el se encogió de hombros- como eres la única que le ha gustado de verdad, lance una risita irónica –si por eso se ha puesto de novio con la persona que peor me trata en todo Hogwarts-rebatí- maudier estuvo tras tuyo y no le hiciste caso porque te gusta Lily aunque ella de momento no acepte a salir contigo- pero Sirius sale con menos mujeres desde que siente algo por ti- lo mire obnubilada- james por favor- le dije- es verdad- me aclaro- lo que Sirius siente por ti es tan verdadero como lo que yo siento por Lily pero somos diferentes personas y lo expresamos de otro modo- decide no contestarle, después de todo a mi no me importaba que sentía Sirius Black por mi pero me daba pena que por mi culpa o el tener parte de ella destruyera su amistad.

Cuanto tiempo vas a estar ignorándome?- cerré mi libro y mire fijamente a Lily, desde mi cama pude ver como levantaba su esmeralda mirada para dirigírmela, sin embargo se desembarazo totalmente del tema- no sé de que me hablas- claro que lo sabes- la afrente, me senté en mi cama y mire mis zapatos de repente las puntas de ellos estaban sumamente interesantes- no creerás que es cierto lo que dicen no? Lily no me decepciones- yo no creo nada- me contesto pero por el frio tono de su voz pude percibir que no era tan así-, suspire- no me has preguntado ni siquiera que fue lo que me sucedió con Lucius- le reclame- si eso no quiere decir que estas enfadada- porque tendría que enfadarme yo si decidiste ponerte de novio con Potter?- iba a contestarle porque de seguro te gusta pero sabía que no tenía que ser tan brusca así que decidí ser más sutil- es una coincidencia que james siempre este ahí para salvarme además- trate de sonreír- el me habla solamente de ti, Lily volvió a levantar la mirada y pude ver brillo en sus ojos- haya tu si lo quieres seguir negando Lily- proseguí- lo único que quiero que entiendas es que jamás te traicionaría-decidí que era suficiente vería mas tarde que reacción tenía mi charla así que me levante y me fui de allí.

Por suerte y tal como esperaba Lily volvió a ser la de antes, el problema era Black que parecía haberle declarado la guerra a james a tal punto que no dejaba pasar ni la mas mínima ocasión para molestarlo y si esta no se presentaba la creaba el mismo, tanto así que cansado de sus arrebatos de niño herido y sabiendo que estaba encontrando sus límites con respecto a su paciencia james decidió sentarse con nosotras en pociones – ve a esconderte en la falda de tu novia Potter- le grito Sirius cuando lo vio pasar de largo del lugar que usualmente ocupaba, en ese preciso instante sentí la gélida mirada de Lucius sobre mí, eso no vaticinaba nada bueno con Lily intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación, por lo menos ella creía en mi- novios?- esa voz logro erizarme todos los cabellos el profesor de pociones había entrado en el aula con su ancha barriga a la comitiva- que buena noticia- exclamo exasperado – dos de mis mejores y destacados alumnos – nos dijo mientras se paraba enfrente nuestro- buena elección- lo apremio a james mientras lo palmeaba en un hombro y me guiñaba un ojo- sonoros silbidos se escucharon en todo el aula acompañados de vítores y aplausos, yo estaba tan roja que me sentía como magma puro ni quise voltear a ver el rostro de james las miradas asesinas que sentía en mi nuca por parte de Lucius y Sirius me dejaron estática.

De pasar a ser una casi completa desconocida en poco tiempo me había convertido en la chica mas nombrada en Hogwarts ganando simpatías y antipatías por igual " como has hecho para atraparlo!?" como has podido engañar al pobre Thomas!? Porque Black no acepta su relación?, esos eran comentarios del tipo que escuchaba hora tras hora, gracias a dios estaba Lily a mi lado para ayudarme en todos los aspectos, tanto que una vez me lastimo las rodillas en un empujón que me dio para evitar que una ravenclaw de sexto año me lanzase quien sabe que maleficio , la muchacha en cuestión se había ocultado tras una planta que costeábamos cuando nos dirigíamos a las clases de herbologia.

Toda esta situación me tenia de muy mal humor al contrario de a james que parecía divertirle mucho, exceptuando el "detalle" de que Sirius Black le declaraba batalla cada vez que le fuera humanamente posible, y para completar el buscador del equipo de quidditch no quería dejarme un minuto a solas por miedo de que Lucius tomara algún tipo de represalia ni hablar que eso implicaba, también, mucho más horas junto a Lily ya que consideraba que dos mujeres éramos muy indefensas para protegernos de aquel engendro, como solía llamarlo, Lily tenía los pelos de punta pero yo sabía que en el fondo a la pelirroja le agradaba pasar tiempo con james, se reía a regañadientes de sus bromas, ya habían logrado mantener una conversación civilizada y la había descubierto mirándolo de soslayo dos o tres veces por hora, por lo menos si todo aquello servía para ayudar a james valía la pena, por otra parte sentía que no me podía quedar quieta ni callada ante la actitud petulante y de niño berrinchudo que estaba tomando Black al respecto, james no se lo merecía y sabia que sufría por la pelea con su siamés, aunque tenía la intención de abordarlo no sabía cómo, me daba como "miedo", para darle un nombre, acercarme a ese joven, y créanme cuando les digo que no soy en absoluto una chica cobarde por algo soy una gryffindor hecha y derecha participe en mis últimos meses de las mas locas y descabelladas travesuras de los merodeadores, pero Sirius Black me superaba, el solo acercarme a el me dejaba sin habla y escapaba antes que me divisara, me hacía sentir una niña estúpida y lo detestaba por eso, aunque mas propio seria decir que me detestaba a mi misma por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable, aunque me llevo un tiempo darme cuenta de esto. Claro la oportunidad de aclarar los tantos con Black no se hizo esperar él solito se acerco un día que entraba a mi sala común con mi discman estaba cantando una canción muy de moda que me encantaba pero ya no recuerdo, cuando me vi interrumpida en mi concierto por un joven alto y bien parecido, conforme a lo que pensé en ese momento- veo que además de bonita tienes buena voz- fruncí mi ceño Black estaba ahí otra vez con sus halagos que uno no saben si son insultos porque definitivamente no era si quiera cantante mucho menos buena, gracias con que me daba el lujo de cantar en la bañera y ya ahí con el escaso público que tenia( yo misma y mi patito de hule) era un fracaso, me teñí de rojo otra vez no sabía cómo replicarle a aquel joven – pero te diré que tengas cuidado con el- sirius se levanto del sillon y se apoyo elegantemente en la pared, lo mire desconfiada- james es digamos- hizo ademanes con las manos como tratando de buscar una explicación- hombre de una sola mujer que lamentablemente para ti es Evans, a lo que voy es que temo que te este usando para acercarse a Lily- eso evidentemente era más de lo que podía soportar, mis orejas al rojo vivo me lo advertían boquee enfadada, me corrí un mechón de mi ondulado cabello del rostro me estire hasta donde podía para no parecer tan insignificante al lado de aquel alto muchacho, aclarando que siempre he medido muy poco, y levante mi rostro altiva- siempre sospeche que no eras muy agradable Sirius Black me lamenta confirmarlo- la sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro desapareció- de lo contrario jamás hablarías a si de tu amigo y dices que el te traiciono? .- reí irónica- james jamás me ha hablado mal de ti y créeme que con todas las bromitas que le has jugado esta semana tenia motivo más que suficiente – al ver que el sujeto se achicaba me estire aun mas y hubo un momento en que me sentí grande ante el- déjame decirte y escúchalo bien porque no lo repetiré- entre james Potter y yo no hay no hubo ni habrá nada, NADA! El ama a Lily y al contrario de otros- lo mire significativamente- como bien lo has dicho tu él es hombre de una sola mujer no se llena la boca diciendo que la ama y luego se pasea por ahí con cualquiera- me sentí ridícula haciéndole ese planteo porque le estaba planteando a Sirius Black que él no era así conmigo eso nadie lo podía negar, enrojecí ante solo imaginar su respuesta me arme de valor, del poco que me quedaba ,y le ordene a mis temblorosas piernas que caminaran, cuando pase como rayo al lado de Sirius me tomo del brazo, creí que el universo entero se me caía encima o por lo menos que era una especie de antena para rayos, por un momento pude ver en sus grises ojos que el sentía lo mismo que yo – tu eres mi reina, para mí no existe otra mujer - me susurro , definitivamente si no caí desplomada en el suelo en esos momentos fue porque el brazo de Sirius me sostenía de un brazo – entonces avísale a tu libido- le replique – no creo que para el melisa no sea nadie- a contario de cualquier contestación que esperaba me sonrió de costado- si que eres egoísta- me guiño un ojo divertido y sentí mi cara como magma- no me das el pan pero tampoco dejas que me den de comer – abrí mi boca en señal de asombro definitivamente Sirius Black no podía estar diciéndome algo así, boquee en vano unos segundos tratando de buscar una contestación que no halle, por más que me pesara tenía razón no podía estar reclamándole que se veía con otras chicas porque yo le gustaba cuando lo único que hacia ante sus insinuaciones era mandarlo a volar además, y después de todo, no me gustaba ,porque Black no me gustaba no? Entonces que problema había en que el saliera con cuantas chicas quisiese? Ninguno.- da igual- esas obsoletas palabras fueron las únicas que salieron de mi boca y mis profesores que me alentaban diciendo que tenía un cerebro privilegiado!- para mí que estas celosa- me contesto- para mí que no tienes cerebro- le retruque y me solté de su brazo como pude, extrañamente sentí ganas de que volviera a tocarme, definitivamente estaba muy mal de la cabeza!- haznos un favor y no me persigas mas- vi en sus ojos desilusión creo que porque el vio en los míos la suplica- si es lo que tú quieres- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros-esas palabras me dolieron en el corazón tanto que lo sentí romperse poco a poco y caer hasta el suelo y me odie aun mas – claro que si- le espete con temor como si él hubiese podido ver los fragmentos de mi flagelado corazón y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo ya sentía el ardor en los ojos de las lagrimas que no sabía si ya podía ocultarme a mi misma .

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de mi sala común, Camine tan rápido que no supe ni por donde me había metido solo escuchaba mi corazón palpitándome fuerte en los oídos y la odiosa voz de Black una y otra vez, me detuve en seco a mitad del estrecho pasillo y me puse en cuclillas con la cabeza entre mis piernas que me estaba sucediendo dios mío? Que Lily se enamorara de james Potter era una cosa pero yo jamás, jamás me podía enamorar de Sirius Black ni siquiera gustarme un poco porque era mujeriego, irresponsable, soberbio, creído y sabía que era la clase de hombre que te rompía el corazón y con Lucius Malfoy ya me había sobrado, me pare de repente me estire un poco y me seque las lagrimas, me iría a dormir, ese día ya había sido demasiado largo para mi, Salí caminado, me jure no volver a creer en el amor, por más que el hombre fuera confiable tal como en su momento lo fue Thomas , pronto me abstraje de mis pensamientos despechados de mujer herida y de los improperios hacia Black mire a los costados definitivamente estaba perdida, resople indignada claramente no era mi día!- perdida?- esa voz electrifico cada vello de mi piel, corrobore una vez mas y alarmantemente ya eran demasiadas, que jamás debía pensar ni decir que nada podía ir peor porque si había algo que definitivamente lo era, y en este caso que Lucius Malfoy te encontrara sola y perdida en un pasillo donde no pasaba nadie y en mi estado sentimental era como un trillón de veces peor que lo de Black – que quieres?- le solté soberbiamente, el me sonrió de costado seguramente mi intento de parecer imperturbable fue un fracaso como en todo lo que trataba de disimular, era demasiado transparente e impulsiva para ese arte – a ti- me soltó relajadamente, reí con sorna – discúlpame creo que te has equivocado de persona- chille- mi nombre no es Narcissa Black- no juegues al sarcasmo- me gruño, trate de seguir estática a pesar de que cada vez se me acercara mas, mire de soslayo hacia los costados en busca de algo o algún lugar con que pegarle o huir si se ponía fastidioso pues mi varita reposaba en mi mesita de luz, por dios, que bruja en su sano juicio sale sin su varita? Pues yo puedo asegurar que desde aquel suceso no voy ni al baño sin ella!- nadie vendrá a salvarte esta vez-note que el énfasis que había usado en la palabra "alguien" fue intencional- que le has hecho?- le pregunte histérica, el me sonrió maquiavélicamente – que perspicaz eres!, pero si tanto te interesa esta cómodamente encerrado en un salón y por si la prefecta perfecta de tu amiga decidía fastidiar, cosa usual en ella, la encerré también, quizás Potter saque provecho y termine tirándose a la asquerosa sangre sucia- boquee por unos minutos obligándome a cerrar la boca pero ya no me interesaba parecer fuerte estaba en la mitad de un desierto y oscuro pasillo, indefensa en manos de un cruel ser a su completa disposición y el terror que corría por mis venas era tal que me brotaba por cada poro – miedo?-me pregunto en burla, sin embargo decidí no flaquear no le conteste ni baje la mirada- tu eres mía- seseo.- nadie más puede ponerte una mano encima, solo yo puedo hacerlo porque solo yo estoy a tu altura comprendes? En un santiamén me vi aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo- y aunque tenga que encerrarte toda la vida para tenerte lo hare- me susurro, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, sabía que no bromeaba- Lucius-le dije lo más tranquila que pude aunque en mi timbre de voz se denotaba mi temor- déjame en paz- le reclame- ya hemos hablado esto, déjame ir!, el me observaba como abstraído y puedo jurar que en mi vida vi una mirada tan demente y gélida, me acaricio una mejilla – tu no entiendes- su voz sonaba como si le estuviera explicando la tabla del cero aun retrasado mental- todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, abrí mis ojos sorprendida- entonces quédate con Narcissa!- trate de empujarlo pero mi comentario le debe haber caído como baldazo de agua fría porque me estrello contra la pared – eres una maldita desagradecida!- me í me pagas! Me tomo del cuello con fuerza y paso su lengua por mi cara – si no entiendes por las buenas lo harás por las malas- me espeto-una lagrima se escapo y resbalo insonora por mi mejilla- Lucius por favor..- , el haciendo caso omiso de mi pedido me suplico- no llores, no puedo verte llorar- entonces déjame!-le solté con el poco aire que quedaba, el negó con su cabeza y me miro compasivo -es que no puedo- me dijo como si sintiera no poder hacerlo- tu me obligas a hacer esto si entendieras que tenemos que estar juntos esto no sucedería, llore sonoramente , el pareció distraerse en compadecerme y lo patee torpemente, supe que me arriesgaba a todo pero quería luchar por mi integridad ,por mi vida misma, sabía que si tenía que matarme lo haría , ya estaba en sus manos realmente esa vez nada podía ir peor, camine unos pocos pasos hasta que sentí sus manos nuevamente en mi cuello, me aventó con ira al suelo, caí desparramada por lo que se me levanto notoriamente la falda, trate de levantarme rápidamente sabía que si no lo hacía me podía ir muy mal, el se agacho para tomarme del cabello y me toco el muslo , llore del asco que su tacto me provocaba –te doy asco verdad?- me grito con rabia e impotencia, le asentí a pesar del miedo , el gruño y me levanto tan rápido que parecía tener peso pluma- prefiero matarte antes que te toque otro- me tomo del cuello nuevamente tan fuerte que pensé que mis huesos se quebraban en sus manos, nunca sentí tanto temor en mi vida, tanto pánico, tan cerca de morir, si porque me iba a morir a manos de aquel sujeto que había convertido mi vida en un calvario, indefensa, quizás hasta ultrajada, vi pasar frente a mi todos mis sueño, mis anhelos, los rostros de la gente importante que tenia, mis padres, mis hermanos, Lily, james, Sirius… Sirius?, vi tan real su rostro que creí que ya había muerto y era una especie de ángel, porque si moría iría al cielo no?, aunque viendo el rostro de aquel sujeto no estaba tan segura- suéltala- su inconfundible voz y la luz de la varita me corroboraron que aun vivía y una cálida sensación me invadió hasta llenar todo mi ser, Lucius me soltó poco a poco como si dudara hacerlo a pesar de tener una varita en su cuello, caí al suelo tosiendo y sosteniendo mi garganta sin poder parar de llorar me sentí caer a un vacio inmenso, mis piernas no me sostenían y mi cuerpo no respondía,- como puedes ser tan cobarde?- le gruño Black incrédulo- será mejor que te vayas si sabes que te conviene- lo amenazo Lucius- creo que no estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie- le rugió desdeñosamente – haz lo que quieras – rio el rubio- llévatela, pero no podrás estar las 24 horas con ella en algún momento estará sola y ahí… pero no pudo continuar, sirius Black se le abalanzo encima y le pego un gran puñetazo que lo dejo tendido e inconsciente en el suelo, se dirigió a mi tomándome de un brazo- estas bien?- no pude siquiera responderle, el me sonrió- que pregunto!- dijo como asombrándose de su propia formulación –vamos, lo último que recuerdo es que me cargo en brazos y salió conmigo caminado de aquel lugar.

Por fin has despertado-mire a los costados no entendía donde estaba- desde ayer que no despiertas- no sé si fue la palidez absoluta que se me vino al rostro que lo asusto pero rápidamente sirius Black me aclaro que solo llevaba durmiendo dos horas- como has hecho para subir a mi habitación?-inquirí-los hombres no pueden….- es que estamos en la mía-me interrumpió, me detuve a observar y Black tenía razón si bien aquel lugar se parecía al dormitorio que compartía con Lily no era el mismo de repente recordé- Lily! James!- exclame- Lucius los ha encerrado en algún salón debemos ir….pero sirius no me dejo continuar y al ver que trate de incorporarme me tomo de los brazos, - tú debes descansar, yo debo cuidarte y por otra parte- pareció meditar- a james y a Evans no les vendrá nada mal pasar un tiempo solos- que hora es?-le pregunto-tarde-respondió- duerme ya- pero y tus compañeros de cuarto? Ellos llegaran el cualquier momento…- no te preocupes – me interrumpió- ellos no vendrán les dije que estaba con una chica así que….- cooommoooo!!!?- esta vez fui yo la que lo interrumpió, el se rio ante mi cara de espanto- lo importante es que estés tranquila- parecía que dejar de reírse era inevitable-duerme- me recosté intranquila, estaba agotada, luego arreglaría cuentas con Black, no pasaron ni diez segundos que me quede profundamente dormida abandonándome al sueño.

Pasos, una risa irónica, el cabello rubio y los ojos grises fríos como témpanos, su mano en mi cuello, me ahogaba me estaba muriendo y sabia que nadie vendría a rescatarme ni james ni Sirius.. Sirius!- grite –mire para ambos lados y recordé, estaba en la habitación de Black, pero donde estaba el? De repente la respuesta apareció ante mí, del baño salía Sirius con cara de cansancio y su pelo negro azulado despeinado- que sucede?- pregunto asustado- tuve una pesadilla- respondí avergonzada ante la situación, parecía una niñita- ya estoy aquí para cuidarte- me sonrió y extrañamente no me sonó a burla o me quedo la duda como siempre me quedaba cada vez que el me decía algo, cuando mire para los costados vi que todas las camas, a excepción de la que me encontraba retozando, se hallaban tendidas- no te has acostado?- le pregunte extrañada – en la silla- me contesto-es incomodo lo sé- continuo como si hubiese leído la pregunta en mis ojos- es que me quede observándote mientras dormías- y extrañamente fue esta vez Sirius Black quien se sonrojo, ese recuerdo vivirá siempre conmigo pues estoy segura que luego de esa vez solo como una exageración ese muchacho se sonrojo dos veces ante algo o alguien, lo vi dirigirse a la cama contigua y aun no sé cómo ni porque y debo confesar que hasta cuando escuche las palabras salir de mi boca me parecieron ajenas pero le pedí a Sirius Black que se acostara conmigo, el me miro obnubilado como creyendo que se trataba de otra persona y no efectivamente la histérica gryffindor que era- pero duermes arriba de las sabanas- me sentí más ridícula ante tal aclaración – me sentiría más tranquila contigo a mi lado- confesé finalmente - el sonrió francamente y se recostó a mi lado- yo estaré aquí para cuidarte-me susurro- lo tome de la mano instintivamente y la misma corriente eléctrica que anteriormente experimente con su roce me recorrió la espina dorsal- gracias Sirius- le dije,- guau ¡- exclamo- me llamas por mi nombre y me pides que me acueste contigo no solo en una misma noche sino prácticamente en cuestión de minutos, quien eres tu y que has hecho con la chica que conocí?- reí por lo bajo- no creo que no sea cotidiano para ti que una chica te invite a la cama aunque mis intenciones no sean sexuales! – ahí me veía otra vez atacando a Black, no podía evitarlo era más fuerte que yo, era un Casanova empedernido y me molestaba, todas las niñas de Hogwarts babeaban por el y lo odiaba- es cierto- afirmo, y lo odie aun mas- pero ninguna por la que sienta algo o con la cual no me moleste solo dormir, hasta hoy- mi corazón se desboco, creí que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho y se iría corriendo por ahí, sentía la respiración de Sirius en mi rostro y sus labios estaban muy cerca, demasiado, pero sabia que no me besaría, y por un segundo que decidí ignorar me ofusco tal hecho- hueles muy bien- esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de su boca, Morfeo me había vencido ya.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante muy temprano, cosa poca usual en mi, que me encantaba dormir hasta tarde, pero debido a los nervios atravesados era una actitud típica que solía tomar, en un primer momento pensé en zafarme de la mano de Black y largarme de ahí a hurtadillas pero debido a las consideraciones que tuvo y al hecho de que no era ninguna amante pasajera que padecía del SDD (síndrome del día después) no tenia porque hacer tal cosa, estuve fácil diez minutos tratando de levantarlo y progresivamente mi humor fue variando pero para cuando opte con tirarle un vaso de agua Sirius Black despertó- es muy temprano todavía- dijo entre bostezos- pues yo iré bajando- le conteste acomodando mi cabello – no está en mis planes que me vean bajando del área de los hombres y luego hablen de mi como si fuese una cualquiera sin comerla ni beberla! – el rio ante mi comentario y me dio la razón- además solo te desperté para avisarte que me iba tu puedes seguir durmiendo, solo no quería ser descortés ante las atenciones que has tenido conmigo- aclare- gracias la verdad es que me hubiese pegado un buen susto si despertaba y no te veía a mi lado, bajemos para temprano es tarde así que…. Aclaro al ver mi cara de consternación, al igual que yo sirius Black no era un ejemplar madrugador y verlo a tales horas era bastante raro, gracias al cielo nadie despertaba aun y preferí ni pasar por mi cuarto para no encontrarme con mis compañeras aunque la duda de saber si Lily había regresado me estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer, fue en ese momento que atisbe una melena pelirroja ingresar por el retrato de la dama gorda, me le abalance encima como pulpo descontrolado y comencé a sollozar sobre su hombro preguntándole como estaba- james!- exclame al ver a mi amigo de pelo alborotado, en cuestión de minutos nos pusimos al corriente con nuestras "aventuras" no sé cómo pero estoy segura que ambos bandos omitimos ciertos detalles cosa cierta ya que luego de unos días tanto Lily como yo nos confesamos que dormimos de la mano con los merodeadores más buscados de Hogwarts .

Tal y como sospeche ni Sirius ni james me dejaron sola ni a sol ni a sombra desde ese día, en las clases nos flanqueaban y por los pasillos caminaban a nuestros costados, hasta se habían armado horarios en los cuales debían custodiarnos, - ya chicos!- me fastidie a la tarde siguiente james me había montado una escena `porque al bajar de su habitación no me encontró "donde me había dejado" y no estaba de humores- creo que Lucius ya tuvo demasiada varitas merodeadoras en su cuello para seguir molestándome- tu lo escuchaste- me deletreo Sirius haciendo exagerados gestos con los brazos-…." No podrás estar las veinticuatro horas del día con ella en algún momento estará sola y en ese momento.. pero ja- exclamo- yo solo no podre controlarte las horas completas del día pero no contaba con que somos dos y entre james y yo podremos!-con Lily nos miramos con consternación y angustia- Lucius no parara- dijo james y todos volteamos a verlo- solo esperara a que estemos con las defensas bajas para atacar, no permitiremos que eso suceda, sonreí aliviada, era cierto que tener a james y a Sirius las veinticuatro horas diarias tras tuyo controlándote se tornaba insoportable pero ellos lo hacían por mi bien y realmente me sentí regocijada ante tanto cariño a pesar de su asfixia.

Realmente debo confesar que a pesar de las palabras de mis amigos siempre creí que exageraban respecto a Lucius, no lo subestimaba, sabía muy bien que era persistente, psicópata y obsesivo y para mi mala suerte estaba en su lista, pero por otro lado creo que llegue a conocerlo como nadie, por lo que sabía que era cobarde por parte iguales y que tanto Sirius como James hubiesen salido en mi defensa saliendo ambas veces lastimado, en mi razonar, Servía para mantenerlo alejado un buen tiempo, obviamente me olvidaba de una "pequeña" característica de Lucius que aun hoy después de tanto tiempo no logro comprender como omití, por sobre todas las cosas Lucius Malfoy era : vengativo, pasados apenas dos días de aquel incidente caminaba, como siempre custodiada por James y Sirius, íbamos a buscar a Lily a su reunión de prefectos que estaba llegando a su fin, varias miradas de odio por parte del género femenino me fueron dirigidas – veo que la sangre sucia no solo tiene roña en sus venas sino que también es una zorrita que se acuesta con ambos fracasados, es comprensible ya que de los dos no hace uno!- Nott, que obviamente pertenecía a slytherin caminaba altivo hacia nosotros – retira lo que has dicho si no quieres que meta tu propia varita en tu…….- Sirius!- exclame- realmente crees que vale la pena? Se hace tarde vayamos por Lily- procedí a tomarlo del brazo pero lo peor sucedió- se van a hacer fiesta verdad? Que tal se mueven las sangres sucias? Tremendas putas! –desmaius!- la voz de james Potter resonó por todo el pasillo, ya no solo se habían metido conmigo también con Lily, Nott lo esquivo ágilmente como si lo hubiese estado esperando,-everte statum- chillo – impedimenta!- pronuncie más rápido que el aunque algo peor se avecinaba por la esquina del pasillo, la profesora Mc gonagall se acercaba con Lucius, los tres nos miramos sorprendidos algo raro había en ello, fue en ese instante que Nott aprovecho para contraatacar , lo único que recuerdo es a Sirius tomándome de una brazo para correrme del lugar, todo intento fue en vano el hechizo del slytherin me dio a mitad de cuerpo y un poco en la mejilla aunque hay que reconocer que si no hubiese sido por los reflejos de Black el hechizo me hubiese dado de lleno en el rostro como fue claramente la intención de Nott – que sucede aquí?- la sonora y chillona voz de la profesora mc gonagall me llegaba de alguna parte, sentía a Sirius y a james a mi lado, la cara me ardía y la sentía caliente mire mis manos : sangre – que le has hecho maldito??- Potter!- exclamo la profesora mientras se acercaba preocupada a mi- ya me encargare yo de los castigos!-episkeyo- bramo pero la herida no cerro ni un ápice, observe la cara de horror con la que miro a Nott mientras le formulaba que me había hecho más este lejos de inmutarse sonrió de manera demencial, y se preguntaran que hacia el querido Lucius hasta ese momento? Me miraba totalmente desencajado no abrió la boca ni un poco ni siquiera para reírse de mí, -sr Malfoy será mejor que acompañe a la señorita a la enfermería, los señores Nott, Black y Potter deberán acompañarme- aquello resulto peor de lo que me imaginaba no solo estaba desangrándome sino que quedaba al "cuidado" de Lucius para sorpresa de todos , no tanta la verdad ahora que lo pienso mejor ,Sirius grito un sonoro y audible "no", Lucius lo miro con odio y celos si porque leí los celos en aquella gélida mirada gris- no seas idiota Black- murmuro pasivamente el rubio- que temes que le haga daño a tu princesa?- no sé si fue la manera brusca en la que me levanto del suelo o la ironía que dejaba entrever aquella pregunta o si la profesora mc gonagall realmente temió por un momento que Lucius efectivamente pudiera hacerme daño pero cambio de opinión y eso si fue una verdadera sorpresa – Sr Black acompañe usted a su compañera si así lo desea, sin embargo deberá presentarse a mi despacho a mas no tardar de veinte minutos - suspire aliviada y no me preocupe en disimular y rápidamente me separe del tacto de Lucius y trastabille agradecida y sonriente a los brazos de Sirius que al contrario del Slytherin me tomo delicadamente posando mis brazos sobre sus hombros- si lo deseas puedo cargarte en brazos?- me pregunto- Sera mejor que deje de hacerse el galán Sr Black y lleve a su compañera antes que me arrepienta- lo regaño Minerva mc gonagall- o que muera desangrada- agrego ácidamente Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería madame Pomfrey se acerco a mi rápidamente y horrorizada, estaba completamente roja y me presión bajaba notoriamente, si bien después de varios intentos logro cerrarme las heridas luego de unos minutos se volvían a abrir por lo que se espanto- ve con la profesora mc gonagall Sirius- le dije en susurros, casi no tenía fuerza para hablar – te regañara- no me moveré de tu lado hasta que estés bien- corroboro el moreno y juro que en mi vida me sentí más querida por nadie creo que si hubiese estado con mi sangre completa en las venas lo hubiera besado claro que eso es algo que solo le confesé muchos años después en un tonto juego: verdad-consecuencia. –Sr Black quédese con ella, iré a ver a dumbledore el debe verla ya no se que hacer mis recursos estan… extintos- se preocupo la enfermera y rápidamente salió disparada al despacho del director.

Al cabo de un rato sentí que llegaba un tropel, vi varias caras entre ellas las de dumbledore, la de madame Pomfrey, la profesora mc gonagall que desapareció luego de un rato junto a Sirius, todo recuerdo es muy borroso lo único en limpio que puedo sacar fue que luego de un rato deje de sentir la sangre escurrirse, me sentía terriblemente cansada por lo que dormí hasta tarde, cuando desperté ya había anochecido y al costado de mi cama estaban James, Lily y Sirius – al fin despertarte!- Lily se aventó, literalmente, a mis brazos – ten cuidado esta débil!- la regaño Sirius, mi amiga le dedico una mirada de esas que dan miedo y me abrazo fuerte –si sigues así no llegaras a fin de año!- james me apoyo una mano sobre la cabeza y a pesar de su tono burlón denote preocupación en su mirada – que sucedió con ustedes!?- ambos merodeadores se miraron y agacharon la cabeza- estamos castigados por dos semanas- soltó james- el profesor dumbledore fue muy compasivo con Nott- chillo Lily- deberían haberlo expulsado! – si pero su castigo le dolió mas que perder el año- apostillo james- estará castigado hasta el ultimo día de clases y además hasta la misma fecha tendrá que realizar actividades comunitarias- me conto Sirius al ver mi cara de interrogación- que clase de hechizo utilizo?- la verdad era que no tenía ni idea con la clase de hechizo que me había atacado no lo había escuchado formularlo pero una cosa era segura se trataba de magia negra, - a dumbledore y a mc gonagall les extraño que no cicatrizara- comento la pelirroja- aun no cicatriza- me explico- lo hará- aclaro al ver mi cara de horror- pero tardara dos días – lo que nos tiene preocupado – interrumpió james- es el porqué – porque es magia negra y todos sabemos que a Nott le fascina y además odia a los hijos de muggles- le dije- no nos referíamos a eso- al ver el intercambio de miradas supe que me estaba perdiendo de algo- no creemos que te ataco casualmente-me dijo el buscador de gryffindor – tenemos la teoría…- Lucius Malfoy lo mando- lo interrumpió Sirius, tanto james como Lily lo miraron con sus ojos asombrados y exageradamente abiertos, si había algo que caracterizaba a Black era que no se andaba con rodeos y tenía el mismo tacto que una boa asesina – y porque tendría que haber sido él?- cuestione- Lucius no tiene porque estar atrás de todo lo malo que me pase- no lo defiendas!- bramo Sirius, yo boquee sorprendida- a mi no me levantes la voz!- le grite, nuestros pobres amigos nos miraban consternados sin saber si intervenir – además no lo defiendo solo que….. – mira- me interrumpió james antes que lo hiciera Sirius- Malfoy "casualmente" apareció por allí con la profesora mc gonagall- enumero, yo asentí recuerdo muy bien que la causa por la cual nos distrajimos fue esa-Nott salió tras una estatua todo indicaba que nos estaba esperando- pero como iba a saber Nott..?- fácil-dijo Sirius- íbamos a buscar a Lily a su reunión de prefectos, Malfoy es prefecto sabía exactamente a que lugar íbamos como también sabe que no las dejamos solas un momento- por otra parte- agrego Lily- cuando me entere que estabas en la enfermería Salí rápidamente de la sala común tome un atajo y..- se interrumpió y miro a james que la alentó con la mirada- encontré a Malfoy arrinconando a Nott en el momento no entendí de que hablaban pues no sabía que había sido el, el que te ataco pero escuche cosas del tipo "no fue lo que acordamos" "quien te crees que eres para tomar decisiones" " si le sucede algo te mato"- todavía no crees que Malfoy no esta detrás de todo lo malo que te sucede?- me pregunto un sarcástico Sirius, si hay algo que odio en el mundo es que me ironicen saca lo peor de mi créanme- no estoy para soportar tu causticidad Black!- brame con ira contenida- ahora soy Black!?- rio con sorna el moreno- eres una niñita berrinchuda que cuando le cantan las verdades en su cara ……- pues yo no sabía que Lily había escuchado aquello…….-lo interrumpí a los gritos- tu no reconoces la verdad ni aun teniéndola ante tus narices- me regaño y pude ver el doble sentido con el que iban sus palabras lo que me hizo enfurecer y enrojecer aun mas si eso era posible- si yo no he dicho que no ha sido el después de lo que conto Lily!- le replique- eso es porque sigues enamorada de ese psicópata! Vocifero haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras, los globos oculares de nuestros amigos parecían pelotas de pin pon iban de Sirius a mí y de a mí a Sirius, no se atrevían a mediar pues cada vez que discutía con aquel sujeto la guerra de duendes con las que nos aburría largas horas el profesor Binns parecían un juego de infantes, a contrario de lo que cualquiera de los presentes esperase tome una de las botellas de medicina que estaba en la mesita del costado y se la avente con todas mis fuerzas a Sirius Black a la cabeza- te odio!- chille llorando- tu no sabes nada de mi no puedes decir que siento o no porque no tienes idea de ello!, el moreno lo esquivo por milésimos de segundos- estas completamente loca!- rugió- después de todo pareces ser la mujer indicada para Malfoy- esto último lo escupió con total veneno mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería tras el y una segunda botella de medicamentos se estrellaba contra ella.

Llore todo lo que duro la tarde en vano mis dos restantes amigos trataron de animarme si bien lograron que cesara en el llanto no lograron permutar mi huraño humor – la conclusión a la que llegamos es que lo que pretendió Lucius fue que Nott provocara a james y a Sirius- al decir este nombre Lily vacilo al ver mi mirada iracunda- para que lo atacasen, el pasaría con la profesora mc gonagall y esta los vería y en consecuencia los castigaría con eso ganaría que no estén custodiándote todo el tiempo lo que implica más posibilidades de que te halle sola- fue muy arriesgado pero en cierta medida tuvo éxito- apostillo james- aunque no contaba con que Nott te atacara –bueno señores es hora de que dejen descasar a la paciente- madame Pomfrey salió tras la bambalina y con gestos indicaba a mis amigos que era hora de retirarse – vamos!- los apuro al ver que se rezagaban- mañana ya tendrán tiempo, a la tarde ya será dada de alta- james miro inquieto a Lily y luego a mi- a esa hora estaré cumpliendo mi castigo no podre venir por ti- dijo con pesar, por ende sabia que Sirius tampoco podría hacerlo y agradecí que James no lo mencionase- si es necesario suspenderé las tutorías- agrego firmemente mi pelirroja amiga, james la miro como si aquello no le pareciese una buena idea- no se preocupen por mi!- dije intentando desligarlos – iré sola, james Potter me inhibió con la mirada hasta tal punto que lamente haber dicho lo que dije – alguien vendrá por ti, tu no te muevas hasta que llegue- y fue lo último que dijo pues la enfermera harta de esperar a que se retiraran prácticamente los saco a la rastra.

Valga aclarar que a la noche no se preocuparon en lo mas mínimo en quien me cuidara pues al tener que llenarme de extraños medicamentos que me ayudaban a cicatrizar la herida madame Pomfrey prácticamente se paso toda la noche conmigo y yo en vela.

La tarde llego perezosamente, había decidido a pesar de la advertencia de james irme sola a mi sal común nada tendría que pasarme, ya me hallaba cambiada y era hora de abandonar aquel lugar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un gryffindor de ojos dorados que me sonrió tímidamente – no me digas que te han dado la penosa tarea de ser mi nuevo custodio?- le dije apenada, a contario de lo que esperaba el rio – no es una tarea penosa- me dijo-además yo mismo me ofrecí como voluntario – gracias- le dije y automáticamente me sentí ridícula- no podía dejar a una doncella en apuros- hizo una reverencia y guiño un ojo dejando entrever un tono divertido en su intento galante , extrañamente no me molesto porque si había algo que me fastidiaba, esta de mas aclarar que eran muchas cosas las que me molestaban, porque era soy y seré extremadamente histérica, era los tipos que intentaban hacerse los "estrellitas" y solo eran unos estrellados pero Remus Lupin era distinto porque yo podía ver que él no lo hacía para sobrepasarse o por sus hormonas revolucionadas de adolescente , nunca supe muy bien que fue lo que me sucedió con él ni a él conmigo pero desde ese momento nos hicimos prácticamente inseparables, lo cierto era que si alguna vez había hablado con algún merodeador, antes de mi amistad con James, ese era Lupin pero jamás habían sido más de dos oraciones juntas, pero últimamente mi vida era impredecible y las cosas que jamás pensé que me sucederían me ocurrieron y termine siendo amiga de personas con las que jamás pensé siquiera saludarme alguna vez por lo que en teoría si terminaba a final de año siendo la mejor amiga o incluso la novia de Nott no me sorprendería en lo mas mínimo.

Lejos de ir a mi sala común y pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo mientras esperaba a Lily y a james como tenía pensado termine en los patios de Hogwarts con Remus Lupin enseñándome a jugar ajedrez mágico, según sus palabras había aprendido muy rápido pero perdí dos de las tres partidas que habíamos jugado, claro la primera y única en la que había salido victoriosa fue porque claramente el se dejo vencer- cuando te gane quiero hacerlo por mi misma!- exclame con un falso tono de enojo- y aunque juguemos cincuenta partidos no te dejare ir hasta que lo haga, el rio sonoramente – no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida aquí!- bramo el cáusticamente- el sábado iras a Hogsmeade? Me pregunto de repente- no lo se- confesé- Lily arreglo para ir con james y no quiero ser la tercera en discordia además no estoy de ánimos- entonces te perderás la inauguración de la nueva tienda?- inquirió- nueva tienda?- pregunte curiosa- no sabía que abría una nueva tienda de seguro es de chascos o algo por el estilo- es de libros- me dijo Remus y vi como me observaba con una sonrisa, mi devoción hacia ellos era moneda corriente- entonces- reflexione- quizás vaya…- podemos ir juntos- me propuso- ya que no quieres ser la tercera en discordia- no tienes porque- chille ofendida- puedo ir sola no es necesario que me hagas el favor….- que carácter!- se sorprendió el castaño ya veo porque te llevas a las patadas con Sirius, al escuchar ese nombre infle mis cachetes como niña malhumorada y Remus volvió a reír con ganas- disfruto mucho de tu compañía por eso quiero ir contigo- me aclaro- no creí que sería necesario decírtelo pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta pero ustedes las mujeres-……. Nunca supe que iba a decir Remus Lupin de nosotras las mujeres porque lo que escuche a continuación fue el grito de James Potter- al fin los encuentro, pensé que les había pasado algo!- no tienes porque ser tan melodramático ¡ la señorita está conmigo eso es motivo más que suficiente para que nada le suceda!- veo que eres tan vanidoso como Black!- le dije entre risas pero pronto se borro allí venia el "original" caminando hacia nosotros- por algo es mi amigo me comento divertido- que sucedió?- le pregunto james- la verdad era que a mi también me interesaba saber que le había sucedido porque era evidente que algo le había ocurrido su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y su rostro tenía una un tono rojizo si bien su rostro era apacible, mas no iba demostrarlo- melisa ha terminado conmigo- cometo resueltamente, mi corazón se encogió y dejo de latir hubo un momento que me asuste porque pensé que no volvería bombear pero rápidamente volvió a su normalidad aunque duro pocos segundos ya que al escuchar las palabras de Sirius volvió a detenerse y esa vez ya no sabía si sería tan fácil que volviera a funcionar- se ha enterado que he pasado la noche pasada con una chica en mi habitación- yo creí que era ella- comento extrañado Remus- james miraba de un lado a otro y pude ver que denoto mi tono bermellón – pero cuando..?- tu no sé donde te habías metido esa noche james- le aclaro Lupin a su amigo- el tema es que Peter y yo le cedimos la habitación a Sirius para que pasara la noche con melisa y resulta que el don Juan a llevado a otra- jamás dije que fuera melisa o que iba a tener sexo con la mujer en cuestión- aclaro el moreno encogiéndose de hombres y yo solo enrojecía mas tratando de que la tierra me tragara vanamente – será mejor que vaya con Lily ya debe estar por salir de su tutoría- no sé si alguno de los presentes entendió alguna vez lo que trate de decir porque hable tan rápido y todo tan junto que me atragante con mis propias palabras ,lo único que quería y me importaba en todo el mundo era desaparecer de allí cuanto antes- yo te acompaño!- se apresuro james- pero deja a las muchachas un rato en paz y solas!- lo regaño en gracia Remus- después de todo la tendrás para ti solo el sábado, james se sonrojo fue unos de los gestos más dulces que he observado y por un instante me olvide de mi vergüenza aunque ese placer me duro poco- deberías llevarla a la inauguración de la tienda de libros – le sugirió- nosotros vamos – le dijo señalándonos- podemos ir los cuatro- ah bueno!- todos giramos nuestro rostros y miramos a Sirius- veo que han congeniado mejor de lo que esperábamos! Hasta salen juntos ya! Remus lo miro extrañado y james con un poco de temor luego me confesó que temía que Sirius se ensañe esta vez con Lupin por sus celos-es una salida de amigos como cualquier otra Sirius- le explico resueltamente el chico- tu puedes venir si lo gustas pero como no eres muy afín a los libros pensé que no te gustaría …- no deseo ser el quinto en discordia!- le respondió arisco- gracias!- yo me levante sin decir nada pero con el rostro rojo e hinchado de tragarme las cuantas verdades que le quería soltar en ese preciso instante a aquel tipejo.

Cuando salimos caminando con james me dijo apenado que esperaba que Sirius no comenzara a echarle broncas a Lupin- es un crio caprichoso!- chille- es que tu….. lo mire como quemándolo con la vista y el retrocedió unos pasos apenado- veras- dijo no sin cierto temor- no le das una sola oportunidad, ahora saldrás con Remus- james- lo ataje- solo será como amigos- el problema es como lo ve Remus- me aclaro- el siempre le dijo a Sirius que tu eras digamos- pareció buscar el termino indicado-" muy mujer" para el, que no te molestara porque eras seria, inteligente y seguramente no te fijarais en un don Juan como el así que no perdiera el tiempo nunca creyó que los sentimientos de el fueran sinceros pero yo sabía que no era así, enrojecí ante tal confesión, así que Remus Lupin opinaba eso de mi? Y para ser sinceros-. Prosiguió mi amigo ajeno a mis pensamientos- eres exactamente el gusto de Remus- ante esas palabras me quede totalmente estática, literalmente hablando, tanto así que james tuvo que frenar a causa de mi rezago.

El sábado llego más rápido de lo que espere, y eso era mucho decir, porque tuve que soportar las estúpidas escenas de celos de Black a pesar de que esta vez, como se hallaba fastidiado conmigo, eran mucho más "sutiles", no sé si Remus decidió ignorarlo o simplemente no se daba cuenta de los desaires del moreno pero jamás dijo una sola palabra en el transcurso de esa semana, cosa que pareció irritar mas a Sirius. La noche anterior a la visita a Hogsmeade mientras nos observaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común jugar ajedrez mágico en el suelo comento a james que se encontraba a su lado, con una tono muy fuerte de voz a pesar de que se hallaba a corta distancia que iría con nosotros a Hogsmeade finalmente, una sonrisa "macabra" se formo en su rostro un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda mientras Remus exclamaba "jaque mate" mas no me inmute o trate de no hacerlo ,sospechaba, sin margen de error, " que Sirius Black se traía algo entre manos"

A la tarde siguiente nos reunimos, al pie de la puerta de salida del castillo, Remus, Lily, james y yo estábamos esperando a Sirius, aunque ya había propuesto una docena de veces que nos fuéramos sin el por impuntual, seria la undécima vez que lo proponía muy al descuido cuando lo vi aparecerse por las escaleras junto a una CHICA! Mi semblante empalideció, lo estaba haciendo otra vez!- disculpen la tardanza!- pese a que las disculpas estaban dirigidos a todos pude percibir como se detenía a observar maliciosamente mi reacción inmediatamente di vuelta mi rostro pero cuando paso cerca mío no omití decirle lo rápido que encuentra consuelo a sus penas, eso si no pensaba guardármelo, por lo visto el tampoco porque me expreso que lo mismo opinaba de mi.

La chica en cuestión se llamaba Morgan no me acuerdo cuanto e iba a gryffindor como nosotros aunque cursaba sexto – claro como Black ya se ha pasado todas las de nuestros curso!- exclame cuando la chica nos contaba que iba un año menos que nosotros- a todas no! me faltas tu- comento calmadamente- todos se miraron entre si y james se atraganto con la cerveza de mantequilla – y Lily por supuesto- añadió pensando que la reacción de su amigo era porque no descontó a la pelirroja- eres un promiscuo!- solté ofendida- y tu una histérica!- me contraataco- que les parece si vamos a la tienda?- se apresuro a intervenir Remus- ve tu con la" señorita perfección", de seguro le encanta tu culta compañía- le contesto ácidamente el moreno, me incorpore totalmente ofendida y tome a Remus de una brazo- vayamos Remus me estoy ahogando tanto" ego made in Black" está dejando sin aire la habitación- Salí con el pobre chico a la rastra no sin antes comentar muy alto mientras salía de la puerta que cualquier compañía era preferible a la de Sirius Black. Cuando íbamos camino a la inauguración del local, me disculpe con Remus por aquella situación- no suelo comportarme de esa manera me siento realmente apenada- me sonroje- el se sonrió y me miro divertido – Sirius tiene la facilidad de sacar lo peor y lo mejor de cada persona- me comento, lo que resto de la tarde la pasamos realmente bien, teníamos mucho en común y nos recomendamos libros entre si yo me compre dos y le regale uno a Remus- por haberme soportado – le dije, aunque al principio no quiso aceptarlo pronto lo hizo – solo por no hacerte desaires- se justifico pero yo lo había visto observarlo con deleite y ávido interés . luego de un rato vimos entrar a James y a Lily pensé que de seguro Sirius se habría quedado con Morgan en algún lugar y sentí la bilis subirme por el cuello pero pronto bajo al ver al moreno que entraba rezagado y con cara de pocos amigos pensé por un momento abrir mi boca para preguntarle burlonamente adonde había dejado su nueva conquista pero la mirada de mis dos amigos me advirtieron que el horno no estaba para bollos y si bien no le tenía miedo a Black no pensaba comportarme igual de infantil que el aunque la duda me carcomiera, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte y por nada del mundo le preguntaría a james lo que había sucedido y preguntarle a Lily era reconocer la posibilidad de que me pasaron cosas con Sirius Black cosas que no me podían pasar, especialmente con el. No paso mucho tiempo que quise volver al castillo, Remus me acompaño como todo caballero y vi la mirada de reproche que Sirius le dirigió aunque esta solo duro unos pocos segundos, al salir lo primero que me choque fue a Lucius observándome, estaba con todo su grupo de Slytherin y su pálida novia colgada de su brazo, no supe y creo que nunca sabré porque no pude dejar de mirarlo,- pronto será un mal recuerdo- voltee a mi costado y Lupin me sonreía apoyando una mano amiga en mi hombro no pude evitar corresponderle –ya lo es- le murmure- solo que no comprendo- medite- como hay gente que puede vivir dentro de una gran mentira, dentro de tanta porquería,- quizás sean felices así- me respondió, negué con la cabeza- Lucius no es feliz sin embargo no desea salir de esa vida - y eso te entristece?- me pregunto- si- respondí- aunque la diferencia es que ahora siento tristeza por el ya no por mí, después de todo es él el quien nunca podrá ser feliz- razone.

Lily Evans y Remus Lupin habían sido elegidos por gryffindor para organizar el baile de fin de año, ellos junto a dos representantes más de las restantes casas se encargarían de ser los que nos sorprenderían con la organización del banquete de fin de año, así que irónicamente comencé a pasar mucho tiempo sola, digo así porque no hacia ni dos semanas que andaba con algún custodio siempre a mi lado, Lily y Remus estaban atareadísimos con la organización de la fiesta y los pocos minutos que tenían libre se los repartían como podían, Lily había comenzado a salir con james así que eso significaba verlos un poco menos , con Sirius Black no me hablaba así que el único que estaba allí para mí era Remus.

Estaba sentada en el gran árbol donde no hacía mucho me pasaba las tardes leyendo con Lily y luego jugando al ajedrez mágico con Remus, leía un ejemplar de magia antigua que el ultimo me había prestado , cuando sentí el aroma de un perfume caro e importado, mis cinco sentidos se erizaron mas intente mantener la parsimonia que anteriormente poseía , luego de unos segundos de sentir su mirada sobre mi nuca decidí que era tiempo de acabar o comenzar con aquello – que quieres?- pregunte hostilmente mientras cerraba sonoramente mi ejemplar- así que tu debilidad son los merodeadores- me soltó venenosamente mire de soslayo y vi que estaba observando la tapa del libro que rezaba el nombre del propietario- solo amigos- aclare, aunque ni yo misma me lo creía, si bien no había pasado a mayores no hacía falta nada físico para darse cuenta que entre nosotros existía demasiada química, la forma de mirarnos, nuestras risas al compas, y hasta como caminábamos a la par.- no creo que solo amigos se dediquen a observar las estrellas tomados de la mano- me sonroje violentamente como podía saber el todo aquello!? también recordé como me señalo Remus muy al pasar el perro de la constelación de Orión, "Sirio "y me sonroje aun mas- veo que decidiste dejar de ser hipócrita y no lo negaras- lo que creas o no me tiene sin cuidado- le espete- hasta se te ha pegado lo altanera de aquellos vándalos- apostillo entrecerrando los ojos – todo esto no tiene sentido- le dije mientras me levantaba- tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar Lucius- espera- me bramo tomándome de una brazo- yo jamás dejare que estés con nadie- recuérdalo- tu jamás podrás ser feliz, yo no lo permitiré- que te hayas condenado a ti mismo haciendo de tu vida una desgracia no te da derecho a desparramar tu egoísta resentimiento sin razón- Salí disparada de allí antes que el reaccionara a mis palabras sin embargo aquella amenaza no dejo de rondarme por mucho tiempo , años después sabría que se debía a que realmente pensaba cumplirlo – solo unos días, solo unos días- me repetía- luego no le veras nunca más el rostro- necesitaba desesperadamente creer en aquello aunque en mi interior no estaba tan segura de que fuera verdad.

Había pasado solo una semana de la visita a Hogsmeade, se acercaban los últimos Éxtasis así que decidí internarme en la biblioteca, estaba buscando bibliografía extra para transformaciones cuando me choque con una chica- perdón!- exclame! – descuida- esa voz me sonó familiar por lo que voltee a mirar, se trataba de Morgan- hola!- me dijo- hola le conteste moviendo mi cabeza y mis ojos a punto de salir de las cuencas- tu eres inteligente- soltó de repente- y una de las pocas que no se duerme en las clases del profesor Binns y le gusta historia de la magia, seria mucha molestia que te pidiera un poco de ayuda?- se sonrojo levemente- no- respondí dudosa, como sabia esa niña eso de mi? No sé si fue simple curiosidad o me broto mi parte de santa pero accedí a ayudarla a pesar de tener montañas de libros por leer- y así fue como se dio la rebelión de los duendes- concluí- de seguro sacare la mejor nota!- sonrió – veo que realmente no exageraba eres muy inteligente -me apremio – quien?- pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresada- tu- me contesto dudosa, de seguro mi intelecto había sido puesto en tela de juicio al juzgar por su tono de voz- no – me reí calmadamente – quien no exageraba?-reformule, ella abrió su boca en señal de comprensión- Sirius- no sé si fue mi sensación pero pude jurar que a Morgan le brillaban las pupilas con tintes de suspicacia – porque crees que me fui!- continuo- no es que tenga algo contra tuyo- aclaro- pero lo único que hizo fue hablarme de ti, fuimos a dar una vuelta solos para dejar a james con Lily- me explico y quise contarle algo de mí pero no me escuchaba ¡ solo eras tu, tu y tu- moría por preguntarle que había dicho sobre mi pero no lo iba a hacer sin embargo no necesite abrir la boca para que Morgan se diera cuenta- solo fue conmigo para darte celos esa es mi teoría y créeme que es acertada aunque el mismo Sirius no lo haya querido reconocer pero al decir verdad tampoco lo negó-me dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.- en fin muere de amor por ti yo no soy segunda de nadie pero sin rencores tampoco me gustaba tanto- aclaro- gracias por la ayuda!-se había calzado su mochila y ya se encaminaba a la salida- considéralo una devolución de favores- dijo dándose vuelta, la mire con cara de consternación y la chica continuo- trágate tu orgullo de una buena vez y sin temores el realmente siente algo genuino por ti!.

La verdad era que no podía sacarme las palabras de Morgan de la cabeza, que sabia ella de mi? Lo que Sirius Black le había contado? Ja ¡ me detuve un momento y no me percate que las escaleras cambiaron , ya era inútil que lo negara me gustaba Sirius Black y demasiado pero él no era para mí nunca lo seria, en cambio Remus Lupin si lo era, representaba todo lo opuesto a Sirius: responsable, serio, maduro y confiable yo sabía, no tenía mucha experiencia pero percibía y mi instinto femenino no se equivocaba, que él sentía algo por mí, era cuestión quizá de que se animara a hablarme o yo le diera a entender que podía hacerlo, si eso era lo mejor de seguro seria realmente feliz con Remus y llegaría a quererlo tanto o más que a Sirius Black. Cuando Salí caminando no percibí quien se acercaba – veo que la sangre sucia no sabe donde esta – levante mi vista y si definitivamente no sabía dónde estaba pero como lo sabia ella? – esto es territorio slytherin chiquilla- me respondió como si leyera mi pensamiento- como había llegado allí, si yo bajaba…… porque había bajado no? De seguro había agarrado cualquier camino y por parte y arte había terminado en cualquier sitio con tanta "suerte", como era usual en mi, que ese "cualquier Sitio" era territorio de serpientes- eso explica el aroma a putrefacción- respondí con sorna mientras me encogía de hombros divertida- no te pases de lista que terminare lo que comenzó Nott!- a mi no me amenazas!- le respondí ofendida- no me sorprende que estés con Malfoy son tan para cual- tu no sabes nada de Lucius!- bramo con una voz sorprendentemente chillona- no es de mi interés tampoco – le conteste, aunque sabía que sabia mas de Lucius que cualquier mortal, di media vuelta para salir caminando de allí definitivamente ese año me ganaría el premio a "Miss perdida en los pasillos atacada por slytherin" – que tendrás insignificante sangre sucia?- la escuche formular tras mis espaldas con un dejo de rencor y asco en sus palabras- mi primo también babea por ti- me detuve en seco había una parte de su frase que había llamado particularmente mi atención, aunque aquello parecía más una conversación que mantenía con ella misma- si dije también- respondió a mis dudas, definitivamente Narcissa Black era vidente o sabia legeremancia-aunque trate de ocultármelo , lo sé –su voz sonaba terriblemente quebrada, lloraba acaso?- lo veo como te mira!- si definitivamente estaba llorando aunque su voz despedía cada vez más odio- observar cada movimiento que realizas, el jamás lo ha hecho conmigo!- eso es algo que tienes que reclamarle a el no tengo porque soportar esto!- brame ofendida aunque en realidad lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí, no pretendía que Narcissa diera con la historia que había vivido con Lucius aunque al juzgar por sus palabras y la ira contenida en su timbre todo parecía indicar que lo sabía y se empeñaba por ocultarlo hasta de ella misma- sé que si no sucede algo entre ustedes es porque tu no quieres, es así aunque me sienta humillada tan solo al admitirlo- continuo- debe ser por eso que no puedo llegar a odiarte con sinceridad –. Y sin siquiera imaginármelo en ningún tipo de universo paralelo, porque para mí y cualquier habitante de Hogwarts la sola posibilidad de aquella situación le parecía más que imposible, escuche una palabra de la boca de Narcissa Black que creo que salió tan solo esa vez de su boca "gracias"- te has hecho a un lado con dignidad- fue lo último que escuche antes de continuar mi camino.

Aquello realmente era más de lo que podía soportar, toda la situación vivida durante mi último año realmente me había superado ,deseaba largarme de Hogwarts de una buena vez y que todos los Black y Lucius Malfoy desaparecieran de mi vida por completo- te sucedió algo?- Remus Lupin se acercaba a mí con rostro preocupado- eso debería preguntártelo a ti- trate de desviar el tema y funciono porque miro la punta de sus zapatos con sumo interés, hacia tres noches que Remus no dormía en su habitación o llegaba muy tarde pero algo era seguro , sea lo que sea estaban sucediendo cosas de las que no tenía las más remota idea, observe su aspecto, se hallaba ojeroso y pálido con notable aspecto de no haber dormido y lastimado, que le estaría sucediendo?- mis últimas noches no han sido confortables solo es eso- sabia que aquella respuesta era totalmente evasiva y tan alejada de la realidad como el interno mas demente de San Mungo pero no insiste por más que me carcomiera la curiosidad si sucedía algo Remus me lo contaría cuando lo sintiera. – falta poco para el baile- comento al pasar- la verdad no sé si iré- me miro sorprendido la verdad era que no me había detenido ni un solo minuto a considerar tan solo la idea del baile pero mis ánimos no estaban como para permitirme estar de festejo y disfrutar realmente de nada – es una lástima iba a pedirte que fuéramos juntos- lo mire obnubilada levante tan rápido mi rostro que me sorprendí de no dislocarme- oh!- exclame- podría ser entonces que considere ir- me sonrió y supe que era el momento de desterrar para siempre a Sirius Black de mi corazón.

Lo sucedido durante aquella semana sencillamente no fue relevante, quizás imagine terminar mis clases, mi último año, de una manera totalmente distinta a la sucedía pero ya estaba acostumbrada mi vida siempre era muy distinta a lo que esperaba , la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba con Remus alternándome entre James y Lily pero los prefectos estaban muy ocupados ultimando los detalles del baile por lo que Lily se encontraba definitivamente y completamente histérica en el sentido más amplio y propio de la palabras tanto así que con james huíamos de ella dejando al pobre Remus con cara de resignación , de Sirius Black no se sabía mucho la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba solo y sospechaba que me evitaba, en realidad estaba totalmente convencida y si bien mi pecho se oprimía ante tal pensamiento sabía que era lo mejor y que si no lo hubiese hecho él seria yo quien lo evitase, era innegable, el fastidio por el intercambio de palabras referente al tema" Lucius Malfoy" era ya solamente una excusa.

La noche del baile llego más rápido de lo esperado pronto nos vimos enfundados en trajes de gala y nerviosos por la emoción, había decidido que aquella noche sería distinta, disfrutaría de la fiesta y atesoraría cada momento, quería arrancar de raíz todo mi sufrimiento, además inexplicablemente sabia que sería especial aunque nunca me imagine hasta que punto.

Con Lily esperábamos a nuestras parejas en la sala común, la pelirroja se encontraba realmente bella ganándose mas de una mirada, su vestido era blanco y parecía un ángel caído del cielo siempre en realidad sospeche que lo era y al verla así me convencí, Lily era una mujer demasiado extraordinaria para pertenecer a este mundo terrenal. Pronto atisbamos a james y a Remus bajando las escaleras se hallaban muy apuestos hasta tal punto que parecían príncipes fugados de Walt Disney , bajamos al gran salón y no pude evitar mirar hacia los costados en busca de alguien – Sirius ha bajado verdad?- no lo sé- contesto James a Remus – dijo que bajaría un rato con Peter- fruncí mi ceño así que Sirius no tenia pareja? Aquello me pareció realmente extraño pero no me conforto porque por más que me hubiese caído como patada al hígado verlo con otra "conquista" una rara sensación desosiego no me abandonaba.

Nos sentamos en unas hermosas mesas redondas de largos manteles celestes, en el centro había bellísimas flores exóticas con una vela suspendida en el aire, la cena fue de lo mejor y pronto empezó el baile, Peter había aparecido luego de un rato pero no había dicho nada en concreto sobre Sirius solo que bajaría luego pero ya habían pasado dos horas y no aparecía por ningún sitio menee mi cabeza como tratando de aventar mis pensamientos sin embargo no pude despegar mis ojos de la puerta de entrada – bailas?- Remus me extendía un brazo galante y me sonreía, tome su mano con decisión " debía dejar de pensar en Black", la música sonaba por todos los rincones del salón , primero una banda en vivo y luego música de orquesta, todos bailábamos al compas, james y Lily eran los reyes de la noche movían sus esqueletos en total sincronía nunca había visto a mi mejor amiga tan feliz y yo lo fui por ella , divise a Lucius Malfoy sentado en una mesa Narcissa Black estaba sentada a su lado y tenía una cara de aburrimiento atroz, le hablaba a Lucius al oído y él le negaba con la cabeza sonreí para mis adentros realmente Narcissa Black me había hecho un gran favor al alejarme de aquel sujeto aunque no pude evitar sentir cierta compasión por ella, fue en ese momento que lo vi, Sirius Black entraba por la puerta del gran salón, su camisa estaba fuera del pantalón no tenia corbata ni túnica y su cabello estaba bastante alborotado lo observe detenidamente, no podía ser pero era.." Sirius Black estaba borracho"

Remus amigo!- Black se acerco a nosotros zigzagueando y arrastrando sus palabras- Sirius estas borracho- le hablo con serenidad su amigo , el aludido apoyo un brazo en su hombro y me miro profundamente- disfrútala es una mujer maravillosa- Remus enrojeció automáticamente y al igual que Sirius creo que fue la primera y una vez que lo vi haciéndolo- es una lástima que no sea el hombre para ella- y dicho esto salió trastabillando rumbo las sillas, tomamos asientos un poco más lejos pero ninguno de los dos le saco la mirada de encima – Sirius tiene razón- dijo de repente – eres una mujer maravillosa, mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente podía ser que el momento que estaba esperando había llegado?- sin embargo hay algo en lo que no coincido- prosiguió- el sí es el hombre para ti- lo mire confundida definitivamente no esperaba que me dijese aquello- yo no lo soy. – pensaba pedirte que fueras mi novia esta noche- me confesó- en realidad porque me arme de valor luego de mucho tiempo porque hace bastante que quería hacerlo – y ya no harás?- pregunte en un hilo de voz el me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme- primero hay algo que debes saber, las razones por las que desaparezco en las noches y luego aparezco maltrecho- desde ese momento hasta que me confesó que era un licántropo pasaron varios minutos aunque a mi me parecieron horas, supe que le dio miedo la reacción que podía tener pero también vi la alegría en sus pupilas al ver que no cambiaba mi opinión formada sobre el –tu te mereces a alguien mejor- yo merezco a quien elijo- le respondí- pero yo no soy a quien tu corazón eligió- me retruco con cierta tristeza en su voz, abrí la boca pero pronto la cerré – veras- me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos- no solo mi licantropía me detuvo en hablarte quizás en un principio no me tome enserio los sentimientos de Sirius pero con el tiempo y observando fui viendo la realidad, realidad que hoy me ha chocado abruptamente, Sirius te ama y tu a el.. No has podido evitar dejar de ver si aparecía!- comento divertido aunque supe que lo estaba fingiendo – la verdad siempre estuvo ahí solo que yo no la quise ver y tus miedos agregado al menosprecio que Sirius siente sobre si mismo solo me hicieron seguir en algo que no tendría sentido nunca porque una pareja es de a dos y aquí uno solo siente amor- me dijo señalándose, las lagrimas ya era rio corriendo por mis mejillas, el me levanto y me llevo al balcón me abrazo muy fuerte y me susurro al oído lo mucho que me quería – deseo tu felicidad más que nada en el mundo no debes preocuparte por mi porque si tu logras alcanzarla eso es más que suficiente para mí-lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas realmente quería a ese chico era una de las personas más especiales que jamás hubiese podido conocer , sobre su hombro puede ver a Sirius salir del salón y también como me miro con dolor en sus ojos- ve por el- me dijo despacio al odio , limpie mis lagrimas tratando de sonreír no sabía que estaba haciendo lo más probable era que Sirius no quisiera saber más nada conmigo pero realmente no podía evitar ir por el, Salí de allí pero antes de atravesar el umbral me volví dándole un pequeño beso a Remus en los labios tan casto y simple que apenas fue un roce – gracias- le murmure saliendo de allí con el corazón en la mano, la suerte ya estaba echada.

Cuando Salí a los patios de Hogwarts un aire frio golpeo mi rostro, pero pronto me acostumbre y la brisa me resulto agradable al cuerpo camine sin saber a dónde iba solo sabiendo que era a Sirius a quien quería encontrar, pronto divise una figura sentada sobre una roca de espaldas a mí que tiraba piedras al lago, me acerque temerosa y el supo que estaba allí antes de que llegara hasta el, quizás demasiado pronto para mi tranquilidad ni siquiera dándome tregua para pensar que decirle obviamente él empezó la charla- Remus te ha enviado con algún recado?- fruncí mis labios ahí estaba Black con todo su sarcasmo y borrachera a flor de piel-felicitaciones!- exclamo eufórico- se paro sobre la roca volteándose frente a mi- Remus es un buen muchacho, con el podrás ser feliz te dará todo lo que yo quise darte siempre.- Remus no es para mí como bien dices tu es un buen muchacho- le conteste, me miro como si tuviese a una extraña delante de el- además el tampoco considera ser el indicado para mí- continúe- vamos!- bramo el agitando sus brazos y bamboleándose sobre la roca- ambos son tan perfectos-……. – yo no soy perfecta!- chille- creí que nadie mejor que tu sabia eso! Soy histérica! Insegura!- orgullosa, soberbia y malhumorada-enumero, le sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos asintiendo, e l bajo de la roca como pudo y me miro con desconfianza – que sucede?- me formulo – sucede que eres el ser mas engreído, orgulloso, mujeriego, irresponsable e inmaduro que he conocido en toda mi vida- le conteste en ese instante sentí como mi pecho se descomprimía pero no de una manera tan liberadora como cuando continúe- y ni siquiera así puedo arrancarte de mi corazón- cuando comencé a hablar Sirius me miraba de costado frunciendo el ceño pensando seguramente que estaba volviendo a la normalidad pero al escuchar mi confesión se detuvo en seco, me di vuelta tapando mi rostro con ambas manos mi cuerpo daba grandes sacudidas provocadas por el llanto luego de unos minutos sentí, sobre mis hombros desnudos, las manos fuertes y tibias del gryffindor – en algo coincidimos- me susurro al oído- trate de olvidarte por todos los métodos existentes pero nunca te alejaste de aquí – tomo mi mano y mi cintura obligándome a girar y a destapar mi rostro y delicadamente apoyo mi palma en su pecho, jamás olvidare su rostro , su cabello negro azulado se confundía con la noche y el gris de sus iris brillaban intensamente ni tampoco el latido de su corazón sobre mi mano tanto incluso que hoy en día lo siento arder en ella, estuvimos así , simplemente mirándonos durante varios minutos hasta que por fin esta gryffindor histérica e insegura luego de idas y venidas recibió el beso del chico que amaba.

Epilogo

Luego de tanto años mis recuerdos son nítidos y detallistas hasta lo más ínfimo, quizás sea así porque cada día que acontece no dejo de pensar ni un solo minuto en Hogwarts y en todas aquellas personas que conocí en aquel maravilloso lugar que bien o mal han marcado mi destino, mi vida misma. Si los días en Hogwarts fueron felicidad, los que le siguieron junto a Sirius fueron el paraíso, todavía recuerdo la última vez que vimos el castillo tan imponente y majestuoso, james y Lily estaban junto a nosotros, ellos también fueron otros de los grandes tesoros que la vida me dio, si bien luego cada uno formo su vida, su pareja, siempre había un espacio para nosotros, solíamos juntarnos a cenar todas las semanas y los domingos eran tardes "de chicas", fue en una de esas que Lily me conto que estaba embarazada , la alegría inundo mi ser y la abrace hasta casi quebrarla, james la cuidaba y la consentía sobremanera, todos éramos felices, james y Lily se casaron y esperaban un hijo, con Sirius pensábamos a menudo en ello pero raramente lo hablamos, a ambos siempre nos costaba expresar lo que sentíamos quizás no hubiéramos tardado mucho tiempo más que nuestros amigos en dar "el siguiente paso" pero el caos se apodero del mundo mágico y tuvimos que relegar nuestros propios anhelos y proyectos por algo mas innato: la vida misma, la nuestra y la de los seres queridos, el profesor dumbledore no tardo en buscar un modo de contrarrestar aquella desmedida guerra creando la "orden del fénix" de la cual formamos parte inmediatamente, no paso mucho tiempo en que empezamos a sospechar que había un traidor entre los nuestros y que para agravar las cosas buscaban a los Potter, entre esta vorágine sucedió lo peor: supe que estaba esperando un hijo de Sirius, a la primera persona que se lo conté fue a Lily y consecuentemente a Albus dumbledore no podía seguir arriesgándome en batalla y aunque en un principio pensé en tres mil excusas para decirle cuando entre en la misma habitación para hablarle luego de haberle pedido una cita que insistí fuera ignorada por mi conyugue me vi llorando y contándole toda la verdad, el me aconsejo contarle a Sirius pero yo no estaba tan segura deseaba que la llegada de mi bebe al mundo fuera recibida con alegría y si bien sabia que la provocaría en Sirius tampoco ignoraba la situación en la que vivíamos y todo lo que conllevaba , el día que termine de decidirme en que no podía vivir ocultándole a Sirius aquello, sin contar lo extremadamente difícil que era ocultar mis continuas descomposturas y cuidados sin dar una razón fehaciente, fue cuando decidieron nombrarlo padrino de Harry james Potter, la felicidad en su rostro y en su mirada, la manera de cargarlo en brazos me tocaron el alma y supe que no podía seguir con aquel teatro y empeñarme en ocultarle al hombre de mi vida algo semejante, algo que por derecho propio debía saber.

A la tarde siguiente lo cite en un bar muggle pues yo debía ir a ver a mis padres a Londres, Sirius jamás llego………. Lo apresaron por traición y serle a fiel a Lord Voldemort simultáneamente me entere que mis dos mejores amigos habían sido asesinados por esa causa, mi mundo se desmorono a pedazos y no supe que mas hacer, si seguía con vida era por mi hijo y porque mi eterno apoyo, Remus Lupin, no me abandono ni un momento, en este preciso instante me hallo en su casa con mi abultado vientre de cinco meses escribiendo esta historia, los primeros meses fueron insanos y casi pierdo mi propia vida debido a la severa depresión que me precedió pero poco a poco fui saliendo y tuve tiempo de sobra para pensar, no fue hasta después de 4 meses que quise ver a Sirius, todos se negaron rotundamente y el más firme fue Remus pero con el apoyo y la ayuda de dumbledore pude hacerlo, el se arriesgo por mi sabiendo que podía vérselas realmente mal , azkaban es sin duda el peor lugar del mundo que debe existir porque no podría imaginarme algo peor, solo conseguí unos minutos para verlo gracias a la influencia del director de Hogwarts ya que mi ex conyugue era un prisionero de alta seguridad, en el instante que lo vi a los ojos supe que era inocente y aunque nadie me creyó, a excepción de Dumbledore que si bien nunca me dijo que si tampoco lo negó y yo podía leer en su mirada que creía en lo mismo ,corrí a abrazarlo y aunque el se encontraba totalmente ido me respondió, sentí su cuerpo convulsionarse y supe que lloraba como en esos instantes lo hacía yo, me miro y supe que se hallaba confundido – iba a decírtelo aquella tarde- le susurre –el lloro aun más sabia que jamás seria un hombre libre y no podría disfrutar de su hijo, de su familia, fueron minutos eternos que fluyeron con rapidez en donde sobraron las palabras y las miradas lo dijeron todo, fue la última vez que lo vi aun conservo la esperanza de que no sea así, no me permitieron seguir viéndolo por su condición y debido a la mía obviamente, tampoco insisti, sabía que dumbledore había arriesgado mucho y no quería comprometerlo aun mas aunque él me ofreció ser el intermediario en una constante correspondencia que oculto celosamente, es la única manera que Sirius tiene de tener contacto con su hijo y conmigo.

Y aunque el poder de Voldemort haya caído esa trágica noche me mantengo oculta, se que Lucius me busca para hacerme daño como lo intento en incontables ocasiones en la que participaba del cuerpo de batalla de la orden del fénix, solo espero poder demostrarle al mundo entero que Sirius Black es inocente y no una simple y tonta esperanza de una mujer enamorada y ciega, es mi deseo en este mundo terrenal, que formemos finalmente una familia aunque él se empeñe en alejarme, en tratar de que encuentre la felicidad lejos suyo sabiendo que sin el jamás podre hacerlo porque es fue y siempre será Sirius Black el hombre al que he amado.


End file.
